The Song of Flames
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: When Phineas performs a song Candace forces him to sing, he realizes he was born for a reason: protecting the galaxy from an evil being.
1. Candace Acts OOC

It was a typical day in Danville. Phineas and Ferb were doing yet another crazy activity in the backyard: a bingo tournament. Phineas was the caller, Ferb operated the ball cage, and the players were Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, and Irving.

Ferb cranked the handle, causing a ball to roll out of the ball cage. "B-14!" Phineas said. "Anyone got B-14?"

"Bingo!" Baljeet called out. "The numbers I have are B-14, I-26, N-38, G-53, and O-70."

"We have our winner!" Phineas announced as he gave Baljeet a rubber chicken. "Here's your rubber chicken trophy."

Suddenly, Candace ran outside. She looked terrified. "Phineas, stop whatever the heck your doing right now!" she exclaimed. "This is an emergency!"

"Geez Candace, we're just playing a typical bingo game," Phineas replied.

Candace then trusted a notebook into her younger brother's hands. "Memorizing this song and performing it afterwards is more important than some silly bingo game!" she argued. "All will be explained afterwards."

When Candace was back inside, Phineas read over the song. "Well, that was unusual for Candace," Ferb commented. "She didn't say anything about calling mom this time."

Irving flipped through his scrapbook. "There were a few times she was like that," he recalled. "Like when you found that whale song-singing double-breasted angle hooper egg."

"Well, at least I know what else we're going to do today," Phineas said. "Ferb, you wonder where Perry is while I set up the giant speakers with the others."

Ferb shrugged. "He's probably doing his business in the forest," he guessed.


	2. Meeting GreenStorm

Meanwhile, something was in the air in Yellowstone Park. A small creature walked over to a tree. It looked like a green and yellow snake with arms, legs, and brown eyes. After looking around, the creature quickly put on a light brown fedora. This was GreenStorm the Snivy, the first ever agent from another planet of the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym).

GreenStorm placed the tip of his tail on the tree, activating a secret passageway. However, there was a note on the elevator. He read it.

**"Out of Order: Please use ALTERNATE entrance! -Acronym"**

Grumbling something in his native language, GreenStorm walked towards another tree and did the same thing, activating a huge staircase.

* * *

After many hours of running, GreenStorm wearily entered his lair and sat on the chair. The screen showed GreenStorm's boss, Admiral Acronym. The Snivy looked awfully annoyed.

"I am terribly sorry about your usual entrance, Agent Snivy," Admiral Acronym said. "The repairman is on vacation this week."

"Well, you could've let me know ahead of time!" GreenStorm hollered. "Those stairs were whack, Double-A. And why'd ya call me down here during my monthly vacation?"

"Agent Snivy, this mission is very important," Admiral Acronym explained. "You're the only agent in the O.W.C.A. who can handle it."

"No need to say anything else," GreenStorm said. "I was personally trained to assist Agent Pinky when he can't defeat Professor Poofenplotz alone. That old lady doesn't stand a chance against my wicked tail-whack, yo."

"Agent Pinky is doing fine for today," Admiral Acronym explained. "You will be assisting Perry the Platypus."

"Y-You're kidding, right?" GreenStorm asked. "The only reason that guy's fighting that lame so-called 'doctor' is because he loves the family he's living with. The only time Doof actually did something is evil was when he-"

"Yes, Agent Snivy, we all know what happened," Admiral Acronym interrupted. "It was the reason you were hired."

"You paid for my eye surgery," GreenStorm recalled. "I wasn't expecting to get blinded by-"

"Agent Snivy, Dr. Doofenshirtz isn't attempting that plan again," Admiral Acronym said. "Everything will be explained in Perry's lair."

GreenStorm approached the door. "That's the last time I try to buy some lemonade from a stand that was operated by those stepbrothers, yo!" he called out as he left his lair.

* * *

It wasn't long before GreenStorm arrived at Perry's lair. "'Sup Double-M," the Snivy told Major Monogram. "I'm here for my mission."

Perry was shocked. "A-A-Are you the famous Agent Snivy?" he asked in shock. "THE trusted sidekick from Admiral Acronym's division?"

"The one and only, yo," GreenStorm said. "Although I thought you couldn't talk."

"Major Monogram installed a translation device into my fedora," Perry explained. "He wants me to test it out to see if it's safe."

"Okay then," GreenStorm said. "So what's the big assignment Double-M has in store for us."

"Carl, doesn't this agent seem a bit informal to be an agent?" Major Monogram asked.

"Actually sir, according to Wanda, GreenStorm's the top agent from her division," Carl answered from off-screen. "He apparently uses gangster slang when he speaks."

"Relax, Double-M," GreenStorm said. "I've got this mission in the bag. Just tell me and Perry what Doctor Lame-O invented and we'll smash it to pieces in a few minutes."

"Doctor Doofenshmirtz has befriended some strange creature," Major Monogram said. "All we know about it is its name: Zekrom."

"ZEKROM?" GreenStorm exclaimed, looking petrified. "We have to get over to Doctor Lame-O's place right now, yo! With Zekrom's help, it'll be the end of the world as we know it!"

Grabbing Perry by the arm, GreenStorm rushed over to Perry's hover-car and flew out of the lair.


	3. Unknown Destiny

Meanwhile, Phineas and the gang were setting up a stage similar to when they sang a song for Perry to come home, only it was in the backyard.

"Okay guys," Phineas said. "Now let's perform that song."

"Not so fast!" Candace said as she rushed over to the group. "Phineas, you're the only one who has to sing."

"But I still get to beat the drums, right?" Buford asked.

"Just make sure Phineas gets all the vocal parts," Candace said, then she dialed Linda's cell phone number as she went back inside. "Mom, Phineas is finally going to sing that song," Candace informed.

"That was weird," Isabella commented.

"Can we perform already?" Django asked. "I have violin lessons in a few hours."

"Yes, yes we can," Phineas said. On that cue, the gang performed the song with Phineas singing the lyrics.

_Don't know if I'm strong enough to face the world alone._  
_Don't know how I'd cope without the place that I call home._  
_Don't know what I'll face today that might change my own life._  
_Don't know that I might exist tomorrow or I won't._

_All these questions puzzle me..._  
_And I'll tell you what's on my mind..._

_The future is still unknown to me,_  
_But I'm sure that the good will win._  
_Don't know how and don't know when._  
_I'll let the light shine through._  
_My destiny remains unclear,_  
_But my friends will help me decide  
What is right and what is wrong._  
_I'll let the light shine through._

_There has to be a reason my parents gave me life._  
_They never told me all about my hidden past._  
_They just told me that these things will help me._  
_I still want to know what I am destined to do._

_Big sis' must have been told 'bout my fate..._  
_Maybe she's the key to my secret life..._

_The future is still unknown to me,_  
_But I'm sure that the good will win._  
_Don't know how and don't know when._  
_I'll let the light shine through._  
_My destiny remains unclear,_  
_But my friends will help me decide  
What is right and what is wrong._  
_I'll let the light shine through._

_Why am I here? What is my role?_  
_When will I know about my life?_  
_I can't seem to get what's going on._  
_What the heck is the truth that's hidden from me..._

_The future is still unknown to me,_  
_But I'm sure that the good will win._  
_Don't know how and don't know when._  
_I'll let the light shine through._  
_My destiny remains unclear,_  
_But my friends will help me decide  
What is right and what is wrong._  
_I'll let the light shine through._

When the song was finished, a loud roar was heard. Candace happily ran outside.

"What's going on?" Phineas asked.

"Something that will explain everything," Candace answered.

A large creature flew towards the house and landed in the backyard. It was a white bipedal dragon with light blue eyes. "Hello Phineas," it said in a angel-like voice. "I have been expecting to see you."

"But who are you?" Phineas asked.

"I am Reshiram," the creature explained. "The legendary Pokemon of gentle hearts and kindness. My mother, Cresselia, is old friends with your mother. Before you were born, they both agreed that the child your mother had that has the purest of hearts would help me stop a great evil from becoming the supreme ruler of the galaxy."

"And you're the one with the 'purest of hearts'," Candace told Phineas.

"But who's the great evil?" Phineas asked Reshiram.

"My uncle, Darkrai," Reshiram continued. "He and his son, Zekrom, have teamed up to complete a series of steps that will eventually lead to Darkrai becoming the supreme ruler of a combination of every planet in existence with all Pokemon as his sleepwalking slaves. You must help me stop that from happening."

"Don't you think there is a slight possibility that Zekrom also requesting the help of another human as well?" Baljeet asked.

"I think I can explain that," Candace said. "A few hours ago, Darkrai asked Zekrom to locate a human with a wicked soul and a skill at inventing to assist him with his goal. This song, entitled 'Unknown Destiny' was used to let Reshiram know where her human ally is."

"And you know this how?" Ferb asked.

"Mom told me everything I needed to know to make sure the day would come," Candace explained.

"But who's Zekrom asking for help?" Isabella asked.


	4. The Location Beam

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_  
_Where being evil is not debated!_

Perry parked his hover car outside Doofenshmirtz's home, annoyed at GreenStorm's hurry to get there.

"Now I must warn you," Perry told the Snivy. "He probably has a trap set up for me, so we must be extra cautious when-"

"I've got an easier method, yo," GreenStorm interrupted. "It fooled Professor Poofenplotz the first day I met her."

"Which is?" Perry asked.

GreenStorm attached a collar to his neck. "This collar is built to serve as a spy camera," he explained. "Wait here 'til I give you the signal."

* * *

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was constructing a rather odd-looking device. There was a creature working with him. It was a black bipedal dinosaur-like dragon with blood red eyes. This was the mighty Zekrom, the legendary Pokemon of bitter hearts and viciousness.

"I'm glad you appreciate my hard work, but why me?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Because you have a wicked soul and a skill at inventing," Zekrom answered. "And you are the only human who has the darkest of all hearts."

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Norm, can you answer the door for me?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Gladly," Norm replied, then he opened the door. "Why, hello there, little snake with arms."

The 'snake with arms' was actually GreenStorm acting like a mindless Snivy. "Snivy Sni," GreenStorm said.

"Just bring it over here," Doofenshmirtz told Norm. Sure enough, GreenStorm approached Doofenshmirtz, making sure Perry was watching everything through the spy camera.

"Sni?" GreenStorm asked.

"Oh, you want to know what this is?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "I call it the Locateinator."

"Heinz, the proper name of this machine is Location Beam," Zekrom corrected.

"Yes, well it can transport any living being to this very location in an instant," Doofenshmirtz continued.

"That is incorrect," Zekrom said. "The purpose of the Location Beam is transporting only this Pokemon." He then showed Doofenshmirtz a photo of a Pikachu.

"Why do you want to find this cute little Pikachu?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "It doesn't look like a threat."

"Do not be fooled by her appearance," Zekrom explained. "This is Shockie, the Pikachu princess of Vice Versa. She is currently on Earth traveling with a human commonly known as 'The Chosen One', but she will become the next queen of all Pokemon. Her death will mark the beginning of our future."

"Didn't you try killing her before?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Only once," Zekrom said. "First, I drained her electrical energy, the source of her powerful moves. But when I tried to assassinate her using my own electrical energy, nearby humans started to get suspicious, so I quickly retreated. Unfortunately, she managed to get her electrical energy back. The Location Beam, however, will transport her here, where I will proceed to assassinate her without getting anyone suspicious."

Upon hearing that, GreenStorm quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

Outside, GreenStorm ran into Perry's hover car, then he took off the spy camera collar and put on his fedora. "What happened to 'wait for the signal'?" Perry asked.

"Change of plans," the Snivy explained. "Princess Shockie is currently in a country called Unova. We need to get over there to protect her, yo."

"And how are we going to do that?" Perry asked.

"With Reshiram's help," GreenStorm continued. "She's Zekrom's counterpart, so she must be here in Danville asking another human for help."

"That's great," Perry said. "The only problem is that WE HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE OTHER HUMAN IS, EINSTEIN!"

"Then we're screwed," GreenStorm realized. "Big time."


	5. Traveling to Unova

Meanwhile, Phineas was ready to travel to Unova with Reshiram for his first mission: protecting the Pikachu princess, Shockie.

"Are you sure you know where Shockie is?" Phineas asked.

"Of course I am sure," Reshiram answered. "The legend says that the Pikachu princess will travel with The Chosen One, the human who is destined to bring her to the Royal Chus Castle, where she will be crowed the next queen of Vice Versa, the home planet of Pokemon."

"Um, do you think I could come with you?" Isabella asked. "I heard Unova is a dangerous place for someone to travel alone."

Reshiram smiled. "I do not see why not," she said. "I sense a strong bond between you and Phineas."

"What strong bond?" Phineas asked.

"Apparently, the one that everyone except you knows," Ferb said.

When Phineas and Isabella climbed on Reshiram's back, Perry and GreenStorm secretly hitched a ride.

"Candace, I want you to assemble an army," Reshiram instructed. "Zekrom and his human ally are probably doing the same thing as we speak. We need to make sure the odds are evened out."

"You can count on me," Candace said. And with that, Reshiram flew off, heading for Unova.

* * *

Over in Unova, Shockie was hanging out with her friends: Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Pidove, Scraggy, Axew, and Pansage. The whole gang was practicing battles with each other.

"Allow me to fight for you, your majesty," Oshawott told Shockie.

Shockie groaned. "For the last time, I can fight my own battles," she said. "I don't need you to go all chivalrous on me."

"But you need protection," Oshawott disagreed. "Who knows what kind of sinister force will try to kill you."

"I have to side with princess Shockie on this topic," Axew said. "I've seen her battle before, and she's a good fighter."

"And nice work tricking the humans into thinking you're some random male Pikachu," Snivy said. "Even I know when Attract works on my opponent. The only thing that gave you away was Ash."

Tepig nodded. "He's The Chosen One," he agreed. "Every Pokemon in the different regions know that."

"But seriously," Shockie said. "You don't have to call me 'princess'. My friends back in Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh see me as an equal."

"But Pikachus don't exist in Unova," Pansage pointed out. "It's an honor for you to visit here."

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared. "Wh-What's going on?" Pidove asked.

"Attention princess Shockie," an unknown voice said. "You are in grave danger."

"Who are you?" Shockie asked. "Please show yourself."

The shadow was casted by Reshiram, who landed next to the group of Pokemon. Phineas and Isabella landed on the ground as Perry and GreenStorm quietly snuck off.

Oshawott readied his Razor Shell. "Back off from the princess," he demanded. "Or you will regret coming here."

"Relax, we don't want to hurt Shockie," Phineas said. "I'm Phineas, and this is my friend, Isabella."

"We're here to help out," Isabella said.

Shockie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she said. "Now where's that talking Meowth you have?"

"What talking Meowth?" Phineas asked.

"I'm not stupid," Shockie explained. "I come across a seemingly nice man and woman who want me for some reason, but I end up falling for another trap for the umpteenth time. Then we battle and I finish you guys off by zapping you with my electrical powers. Now make with the motto already!"

"Shockie, Phineas and Isabella really do want to help you," Reshiram said.

"That's what they all say," Shockie disagreed. "But just in case, when did your organization begin?"

"What organization?" Phineas asked. "All I've been doing is building all sorts of fun things with my stepbrother over the summer."

That was enough to convince Shockie. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about my behavior," the Pikachu princess said. "It's a force of habit."

"That's okay," Isabella said. "Reshiram told me and Phineas everything about you. How you're destined to become the next queen of Vice Versa and that The Chosen One must guide you back home."

"I don't want to be the next queen," Shockie argued. "Like I told Queen Samantha back in Kanto, I want to travel with Ash until I feel like I'm ready."

"But your life is in grave danger," Phineas said. "Zekrom has come to my hometown, Danville, and he befriended a human to help him with your assassination."

"ZEKROM?" Shockie asked in alarm. "You mean the Pokemon who drained my electrical energy and almost killed me?"

"That's the one," Isabella replied.

"We must take you back to Danville for safekeeping," Reshiram said. "We cannot let anything bad happen to you."

"I can't," Shockie said. "I have to stay here for a good reason."

"What could be more important than-" Phineas began.

"Pikachu!" a voice called out. "We're ready to go!"

"Don't worry about Ash," Scraggy told Shockie. "We'll try to tell him, Iris, and Cilan everything they need to know."

"Thank you so much guys," Shockie said. "And don't worry about me. I'll come back before you know-"

But before anything else could happen, Shockie vanished in a flash of light.

"Hey, where's princess Shockie?" Pansage asked.


	6. The End of an Era

Shockie couldn't believe what just happened to her. She was in Unova with her friends and two kind humans when she quickly found herself in a highly advanced lab, where Zekrom was waiting for her with an old pharmacist.

"Thank you for your assistance," Zekrom told the pharmacist. "I will take it from here."

"I won't let you get away with this!" Shockie exclaimed. "Iron Tail!" Her tail turned into iron and it hit Zekrom...who was completely unharmed.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Zekrom asked. "I felt no pain."

Shockie backed into a wall with fear. "I can't let my friends down," she said. "You may zap me to death, but you won't break the loyalty for the Royal Chus Castle all Pokemon have."

"We'll see about that," Zekrom said. "Bolt Strike!" A large mass of electrical energy came from his tail and hit Shockie with such power, she screamed in pain.

"It's working!" the pharmacist excitingly said. "It's working!"

And that was the last thing Shockie heard before she blacked out.

* * *

When Zekrom ended the move, Shockie was laying on the ground, lifeless.

"I did it," Zekrom said as Doofenshmirtz opened the roof of his home. "I have finally killed the Pikachu princess of Vice Versa."

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. Large clouds opened near the Deep Black Pokemon, revealing a single light blue eye. This was Darkrai, the Pokemon of evil spirits.

"Father, I am pleased to report the death of princess Shockie," Zekrom said.

"Excellent work, my son," Darkrai replied. "You have done well."

"What about me?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "I was the one who built the Location Beam. Don't I get something out of this?"

"Of course, Heinz," Darkrai said. "I hereby declare you the emperor of Danville. With my son by your side, you will be the most powerful human in existence."

"Thank you so much," Doofenshmirtz said. "I can't wait to control my own evil empire!"

"You will soon enough," Darkrai said, and then he vanished into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Vice Versa, word quickly spread of Shockie's death. Even everyone from the Royal Chus Castle was in alarm. Queen Samantha, the current Raichu ruler of the Pokemon planet, was preparing a funeral for the princess with the help of her friends: Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Bronzong, and the legendary Pokemon Heatran.

"How could this happen?" Queen Samantha asked. "Ash was supposed to protect Shockie from all harm."

"It's Professor Oak's fault, Sammy," Meganium recalled. "He caught Shockie before she could reach the house of the true Chosen One. Ash only became The Chosen One because he was able to befriend the young Pikachu."

"I knew we should have ambushed that phony when we had the chance!" Feraligatr hollered. "He doesn't deserve to take care of Shockie!"

"But the true Chosen One is already occupied," Typhlosion pointed out. "He already defeated many evil beings from other planets."

"But maybe he would be better off with Shockie," Bronzong guessed. "He could ask for help from his allies."

"But we cannot rewind time and change the events," Heatran concluded. "My sister, Celebi, fears dangerous consequences if she modified the time stream."

"But who will be the next heir?" Queen Samantha asked. "There has to be someone to fill in my footsteps as the next ruler."

As if on cue, the palace doors flew open. Darkrai's full form appeared in a mass of dark clouds. "That would be me," he said.

"Not over Lucario and The Great Mew's dead bodies!" Queen Samantha angrily responded. "They said only the Pikachu evolutionary family is capable enough to keep Vice Versa under control!"

"Very well then," Darkrai said as his eye started to glow bright purple. "You give me no choice. Dark Void!" He puts his hands together and formed a crimson and black sphere in his hands. He then fired the sphere across the galaxy.

* * *

Darkrai's power took effect of every living being. Pichus, Pikachus, and Raichus vanished from existence. All of the legendary Pokemon were killed on the spot (with the exception of Reshiram, Zekrom, and Darkrai). Worse, the other Pokemon were severely brainwashed. Even the most loyal of Pokemon immediately attacked their human owners.

Meanwhile, back in Unova, Darkrai's power kicked in on the Pokemon group.

"All hail lord Darkrai," GreenStorm chanted in a dull voice.

Perry activated his communication watch. "Major Monogram, send Carl over here immediately," the platypus reported. "We have a problem."

"What's going on?" Phineas asked.

"We must head back to your home," Reshiram answered. "I fear we may already be too late."

* * *

Back in Danville, Phineas and Isabella were shocked at the change of scenery. Dark clouds covered the sky, blocking any visible sunlight. Linda was also there, looking a bit depressed.

"What happened here?" Phineas asked.

"I have some bad news," Linda explained. "Reshiram...I received a message from Vice Versa. It's about your mom. She...she..."

Reshiram gasped. "You said enough Linda," the Vast White Pokemon interrupted. "I can tell by your expression that my mother has been killed along with my aunts, uncles, and grandparents."

"What does this mean?" Isabella asked.

"We lost," Reshiram explained. "It is too late to even try winning."

* * *

Back in the O.W.C.A. HQ, Carl was closely inspectly what happened to GreenStorm.

"Is GreenStorm okay?" Perry asked.

"Not really," Carl explained. "Although it appears that GreenStorm was hit by Dark Void, nothing seems to help him out, not even injecting him with Chesto Berry juice."

"We're sorry Agent P," Major Monogram said. "Just go home. You've done enough for today."

* * *

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas tried everything he could to help Reshiram.

"Phineas, can you not see that we cannot do anything to help your alien friend?" Baljeet asked.

"I-I'm not going to give up!" Phineas insisted. "I'm going to do anything I can until Reshiram defeats Darkrai and Zekrom!"

Suddenly an overhead screen appeared. It showed an old pharmacist riding on the back of a black dragon.

"Hey guess what, Tri-State Area?" the pharmacist asked. "I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have seized control with the help of my good friend Zekrom here and I am now the emperor of Danville. Seriously, life as you know it is over. Thank you. And remember: Doof you, Doof me, Doof us." The overhead screen then turned off.

After a few minutes of silence, Perry walked over to the group in pet mode. "Oh, there you are, Perry," Ferb said.


	7. Here Comes the Delta Squad

A/N: Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella will now have new looks as of this fanfic, including cartoon style. All pictures were drawn by Cece-luvfop.  
Phineas: h t t p : / / C e c e - l u v f o p . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / G r e a t e s t - D a y - 1 7 9 1 3 1 7 9 7  
Ferb: h t t p : / / C e c e - l u v f o p . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L o l l i p o p - 1 6 3 1 8 6 1 6 7  
Isabella: h t t p : / / C e c e - l u v f o p . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / c h i c a - y e - y e - 1 6 3 1 8 6 6 9 9

* * *

It's been three years since Shockie was killed, and things were much worse than before. Schools were forced to replace all of the learning material with knowledge about Vice Versa and Pokemon culture. Jobs were shut down and replaced with working at zinc mines. Worse, summer vacation was canceled and summer labor came into existence.

O.W.C.A. was also facing some harsh changes. The agency was closed so all available agents would find a cure for GreenStorm, who was still affected by Darkrai's power. Agents like Perry, however, were forced to stay as mindless pets until further notice.

Unlike the rest of his friends, Phineas devoted his life to invent something for Reshiram. He took shelter in the secret lair in the backyard tree to avoid distractions. No one saw him for three years.

Until he finally snapped.

* * *

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Phineas hollered after another attempt. "I'VE BEEN CONTRUCTING THESE MACHINES FOR THREE YEARS! THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN WORKING ON IN THIS STUPID TREE! TOTAL FAILURE! Face it...there's no way I can help Reshiram...THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! GAME OVER!"

He left the secret lair in frustration, slamming the door closed.

* * *

In the backyard, Isabella arrived as Phineas stormed out of the secret lair. "How's that plan of your coming out?" Isabella asked.

"I give up," Phineas complained. "We lost and there's nothing we can do to help Reshiram."

As if on cue, Ferb ran over to the two friends. "You have to come over to City Hall," he said. "We may have hope after all."

* * *

When the three teens arrived at City Hall, Phineas and Isabella were amazing with what was going on. Zekrom was surrounded by six non-brainwashed Pokemon: a male Serperior, a male Watchog, a male Simipour, a female Unfezant, a male Zebstrika, and a male Krookodile.

"Leech Seed!" the Serperior said. He shot a seed at Zekrom, wrapping the Deep Black Pokemon in vines.

"That should weaken him," the Serperior told his teammates. "Now hit him with everything you've got."

The five Pokemon nodded in agreement, then they attacked Zekrom.

"Sand-Attack!" the Watchog said. He slapped sand at Zekrom with his powerful tail.

"Scald!" the Simipour said. He launched boiling hot water at Zekrom from his hands.

"Tajo Aereo!" the Unfezant said. She formed a sphere of light blue energy in her right wing and threw it at Zekrom.

"Flame Charge!" the Zekstrika said. He cloaked himself in fire and tackled Zekrom.

"Mud-Slap!" the Krookodile said. He threw clumps of mud at Zekrom using his clawed hands.

Letting out a roar of pain, Zekrom flew off in a flash of lightning. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella approached the six Pokemon.

"That was awesome!" Phineas commented. "I've never seen a Pokemon team that strong before."

"But who are you?" Isabella asked.

"We're the Delta Squad," the Serperior answered. "A group of Pokemon who protects both humans and Pokemon from evil threats. I'm Greg, the noble leader of this team."

"I'm Gopher," the Watchog said. "I research unfamiliar worlds before a mission."

"I'm Sprout," the Simipour said. "I'm able to accomplish missions that occur underwater."

"I am Paloma," the Unfezant said. "I come from Ecatepec de Morelos, a maravilloso city in Mexico."

"I'm Flash," the Zebstrika said. "I'm the technological engineer of the team."

"And I'm Desert," the Krookodile said. "I handle the heavy lifting if it's required in a mission."

"We constructed a special denfense shield to counteract Darkrai's power," Greg said. "And after three years of training, we decided to come here to put an end to Darkrai and Zekrom's plan."

"Why bother?" Phineas sadly asked. "It's too late."

"Not exactly," Flash replied, giving Phineas what looked like a sapphire orb. "This is the Soul Dew," the Zebstrika continued. "After the legendary Pokemon Latios sacrificed himself to recreate this powerful artifact, it has been used to connect a human with his or her Pokemon self."

"Rshiram told us about what happened here three years ago," Greg said. "We believe that only a group of humans who are kind and pure of heart will be able to stop Darkrai and Zekrom once and for all."

"But how does it work?" Phineas asked as he inspected the Soul Dew. "I don't see a switch."

As if on cue, the Soul Dew started to glow bright blue. Isabella and Ferb also glowed bright blue as well.

"Relax, you two," Sprout told Ferb and Isabella. "The Soul Dew is scanning your DNA in order to extract your Pokemon selves."

Isabella was the first one to stop glowing. Then a strange creature appeared next to her in an orange flash of light. Its large, pointed ears were shaped like the letter V. Its round head was comparatively large for its small body, and cream-colored, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities were all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs were rounded to make a sort of cuff before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. Its two winglike tails gave it the ability to fly.

"Whatcha Doin'?" the creature asked.

"Trying to figure out what you are," Isabella answered.

"I'm Victini," the creature explained. "Your Pokemon self."

"How cute!" Isabella commented.

At that point, Ferb stopped glowing. Then a large dragon-like being appeared next to him in a flash of grey light. It had a unique blue head and snout and, yellow eyes without pupils, a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head, and a yellow crest on its skull. Its neck was long and gray in color with lines on its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It had two arms, each with its own claw, and each arm was jointed together from its blue oddly shaped wings. Each of its wings were oddly proportioned and had two icicles each tip. Its legs were somewhat slender and its tail had three blue icicle-shaped spikes on its tip. The right side of its body seemed to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side were shorter. The right side of its head also had a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that was absent from its left.

"I am Kyurem," the dragon-like being told Ferb. "Your Pokemon self."

"Is that it?" Phineas asked. "I thought there would be more than that."

"There is," Desert explained. "Just give the Soul Dew time to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pokemon selves were revealed all over Danville. Candace met Cobalion, Buford met Terrakion, Jenny met Virizion, Baljeet met Keldeo, Django met Tornadus, Irving met Thundurus, Stacy met Landorus, Jeremy met Meloetta, and Vanessa met Genesect.

It looked like there was a chance Darkrai and Zekrom would finally be defeated after all.


	8. A Cure for GreenStorm

TAP. TAP. TAP.

That night, Perry was woken up by a soft tapping sound on the screen door. He walked downstairs and put on his fedora, which still translated his words into English. It was none other than Paloma.

"Well, if it isn't the Mexican Pokemon bird herself," Perry said as he walked outside. "We meet again."

"Well of course, Perry," Paloma happily replied. "I did say I would not tell anyone else about the Sin una Organizacion Sigla Fresco after I helped GreenStorm with his training."

"I heard the Delta Squad invented something to counteract Darkrai's power," Perry said. "Did you bring part of it with you?"

"Of course I did," Paloma answered as she gave Perry a blue teardrop necklace full of water. "I disguised it in the form of a Mistica del Agua to avoid suspicion. Wearing this necklace will allow a Pokemon to snap out of the Abismo Negro move. Perhaps your friends from HQ will use it for a machine that will cure all who are in this trance."

"Thanks Paloma," Perry said as he approached the side of the house. "I'll take it from here."

* * *

In the O.W.C.A. HQ, Perry was shocked at the change in scenery. Millions of agents were working on computers, trying to cure GreenStorm, who was attached to countless wires.

"Hey everyone!" Perry announced. "I got the cure!" That made the agents stop working. The platypus then approached GreenStorm and put the necklace on the Snivy's neck.

"Wh-What happened here, yo?" GreenStorm asked in alarm.

"You were in a trance for three years," Perry explained. "And Doofenshmirtz became the emperor of Danville with Zekrom's help."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" GreenStorm hollered. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! WE LOST! THERE'S NOTHIN' WE CAN DO NOW!"

"Not exactly," Perry continued. "What you're wearing right now is the antidote. I'll see if Carl can use it to help the other Pokemon."

GreenStorm sighed in relief. "At least that's a bit encouraging."


	9. The New Allies

The next morning, Phineas and Reshiram had everyone who has a Pokemon self arrive at the local park in order to discuss the training.

"Attention all allied humans," Reshiram said. "I am sure many of you have questions about what happened yesterday."

"All I know is that this strange horse-like creature appeared in front of me in a flash of light," Baljeet said.

"I do have a name," Keldeo replied. "And it's Keldeo."

"You have been chosen to take part in an army that will battle Darkrai and Zekrom," Reshiram continued. "What occurred last night was the extraction of your Pokemon selves, so they might act like you from time to time."

"That's crazy," Candace remarked.

"Then why is Cobalion staring at Meloetta?" Ferb asked.

Sure enough, Cobalion was looking at Meloetta, since the Iron Will Pokemon was Candace's Pokemon self and the Melody Pokemon was Jeremy's Pokemon self.

"Cobalion, will you stop staring at Meloetta?" Landorus asked. "Reshiram's talking about stopping Darkrai and Zekrom once and for all."

"'Bout time!" Cobalion commented as he snapped out of his trance. "I can't wait to bust those two for destroying the Royal Chus Castle!"

"I stand corrected," Candace admitted.

"Your training will be in the form of a team-building exercises," Reshiram said. "This is so you will gain trust between human and Pokemon. The stronger the trust, the powerful your teamwork is. Phineas, you do not have to do them with me since I can identify your strong bond with me. As for everyone else, I want each human to wear a blindfold..."

As Reshiram instructed the others about the team-building exercise, Phineas thought about what happened three years ago when he met Jimmy and the others from inside the Earth's inner core.

**Flashback**

_"Why do you want us to play dumb?" Phineas asked Jimmy._

_"You helped us defeat Lucius," Jimmy explained. "We might return the favor someday and you need to remember us when that day comes."_

**End Flashback**

_"Some promise he made,"_ Phineas bitterly thought. _"I needed their help three years ago!"_

As the others were working on the team-building exercise, Greg arrived with four others. "Attention everyone," the Serperior said. "I would like you to meet Omega, Atlantic, Ozone, and Erupt. They will help you with defeating Darkrai and Zekrom."

Omega was mainly white, golden, and grey with battle spikes on his arms that appeared to be used as weapons. He also had a sword and a shield. His sword was razor sharp with spikes coming out of the sides of the sword. His shield was shaped like Arceus' rings with a white and gold center and the Jewel of Life in the middle.

Atlantic was a deep blue color, almost cobalt, and her helmet design was like that of Kyogre's face. There were also red markings across her body, and her eyes glowed yellow.

Ozone was emerald green like Rayquaza and there was a tail where her legs would be, but it looked like she was having trouble walking since she used crutches to help stand and walk. She also had dragon-like wings on her back.

Erupt resembled Groudon, complete with his red and black-striped shield and his sword was made out of lava and stone. Smoke was seen coming from his body and lava was seen in small cracks on his joints.

"Our parents were killed three years ago," Omega explained to Phineas and the other allied humans. "And we vow to make Darkrai suffer for three years of torture."

"And how can we be sure you won't betray us?" Phineas coldly asked. "You might ditch us at the last minute when we need your help!"

"It is okay Phineas," Reshiram reassured. "I have crossed paths with them before. They can be trusted."

Phineas glared at the four newcomers. "Fine," he told Omega. "But I still don't trust you and your friends."


	10. Doofenshmirtz's Battle Armor

Meanwhile, over at DEI, Candace's beloved pet Vulpix, Valerie, ran towards the tall building. Like all other Pokemon, she was a sleepwalking slave.

When Valerie finally reached the top floor, she bowed before Zekrom. "Lord Zekrom," the Vulpix reported. "Reshiram is readying an army against you."

"I see," Zekrom replied. "Thank you for telling me that. I must speak to Heinz immediately."

* * *

Speaking of Doofenshmirtz, he used the Other-Dimension-inator so he could get to what appeared to be a large freezer. After he found what he was looking for, he pressed a combination of numbers on a keypad, defrosting his best friend.

_"Because I succeeded,_  
_You're thawed-out for your whole life!_  
_You lucky demon, you!"_

"You actually opened the stone?" Lucius asked.

Doofenshmirtz nodded. "I can't wait to show you the misery I created over the past three years."

As the two friends went back to Danville, they were unaware of an ice bird watching them from the shadows...

* * *

"What do you think?" Doofenshmirtz asked as he showed Lucius several monitors.

"You turned Danville into another Miseryville," the demon said in amazement. "How did you do it?"

As if on cue, Zekrom entered the room. "Heinz, we need to talk," the Deep Black Pokemon said, then he noticed Lucius.

"Lucius, this is Zekrom," Doofenshmirtz said. "He and his father were inside the stone you gave me. Zekrom, this is my best friend Lucius Heinous VII, the former ruler of a world beneath the Earth. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me, Zekrom?"

"My cousin and polar opposite, Reshiram, is planning an army against us," Zekrom explained. "In order to get you ready for the battle, I will give you a special armor that allows you to control powers both me and my father have."

Suddenly, dark shadows came from Zekrom's wings and surrounded Doofenshmirtz. An armor was then formed around him. The helmet looked almost like the Deep Black Pokemon's head and the eyes glowed blood red. The helmet covered the top half of Doofenshmirtz's head. The armor was pitch black with red lightning glowing in the cracks and joints, along with a whip made of red lightning and darkness.

"Sweet!" Doofenshmirtz happily exclaimed as he raised his fist. That's when a heavy drill that resembled Zekrom's tail appeared where his fist was in the form of a grappling glove. Unfortunately, it was a bit heavy for him.

CLANK!

"Oh, come on!" Doofenshmirtz hollered as he struggled to lift the drill. "You know, you could have made this thing lighter for me!" he told Zekrom.

"Let me help you with that," Lucius said as he lifted the drill as well. But even with their combined strength, the drill was unable to stay off the ground for a few seconds.

CLANK!

Zerkom groaned as he put his hand on his forehead. "We might have to work on that..." he told Doofenshmirtz.


End file.
